Kate's Birthday
by Dyslexic CSI
Summary: Kate has a reunion with friends and a juvenile game leads to something more Now complete Sorry not good at summaries Please dont forget to review and leave your thoughts on this behind. Kate/Gibbs
1. the phone call

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a piece of paper a half filled ink pen and my very very vivid imagination. Would love to own Gibbs though.

A/N This is a little sill but I could not get it out of my head so it grew into something.

Chapter 1 The Phone Call

"Oh my word! You did what?" Kate's voice rose in excitement as she talked on the phone. "Really?" This caused Tony and McGee to abandon their work and look up at her. "Yep, So we still on for tonight?"

The elevator dinged and she saw Gibbs step out of it and make his way over to the bullpen. Her heart started racing. He was definitely too good looking for his age. If it were up to her he would definitely need a permit to be that sexy. She drew in a sharp breath, as he passed her desk, causing her friend to be concerned.

"Kate what happened?" "Gibbs" she said half to him and half to her friend on the phone. "Oh I see" said the friend. Why don't you just tell him and get it over with. You're acting like a love struck teenager." "Ok I gotta go!" Kate said as she saw Gibbs looking at her one eyebrow raised.

Then just to be daring she said "Ok I'll see you tonight and I love you Riley" This only caused Riley to giggle as she caught up to what Kate was doing. With that Kate hung up and started with the paperwork on her desk.

The three male team members were still looking at her, all of them speechless. She thought that the muscles on her face were going to go into spasm with the effort that it was taking her not to giggle.

"Care to share Kate?" "No Tony I don't" "Hot date tonight" "Exceptionally" "So who's the unlucky guy?" "None of your business DiNozzo", she smiled the sweetest smile and ended the conversation there. Gathering up her things she then said "Ok I'm done, see you guys tomorrow, and oh yes have a great evening people." She greeted them and strolled off to the elevator. There was a spring in her step.

"Wow he must be one special guy if Kate's that happy" quipped Tony. McGee nodded in agreement. Gibbs just looked at the closed doors of the elevator and mumbled something inaudible. He sighed and started on the paperwork on his desk. Another missed chance. Oh well maybe tomorrow.

At 6pm Tony and McGee were startled to see Gibbs packing up to leave. Usually he was the last one to finish up and leave. Two pairs of eyes followed him towards the door where he was met by a very pretty redhead. "Oh man Gibbs has a date! Good on you boss. Well then I guess we're outta here too. What do you say Probie?" "Right behind you Tony"


	2. kate's apartment

Chapter 2 Kate's Apartment

"Well of all the days for the girls to have a reunion it had to be today. MY BIRTHDAY. One more year that I'll be going alone. I'm beginning to feel like…….." Kate stopped her monologue when she heard a knock on her door.

Through the peephole she saw Abby and McGee standing with a huge box in his arms. "Just breath deep Kate, it's not as bad as you think it is." She opened the door and Abby came rushing in hugging Kate as soon as she could. Happy birthday Kate, "Thought I should give this to you before I went out." "Thanks Abbs it's highly appreciated."

Abby was unusually chirpy today. "Uh Abbs If you don't mind I have to get dressed. I have am appointment that I don't want to miss." "Really?!" Abby looked at her dumbfounded. It was not a look she used very often with Kate. Her interest was definitely peaked now. "So who are you meeting tonight Kate?" "Just a few friends from the Secret Service. It's nothing major." "If you say so"

Kate normally shared everything with Abby but she was being very secret on this subject. She was not giving any hints at all. Abby needed something to work on. Her mind was racing already.

As if someone was reading her thoughts Kate's phone began to ring. She answered it "Agent Todd's phone Abby speaking. How may I be of assistance?" "Well I was wondering if I could speak with Kate?" came a male voice from the other end. "Kate is a little tied up right now. Can I be of assistance?"

"Please just tell her that the venue for meeting up has been changed from Villa Bianca to our usual one. It's the place where we first met – Piatto. Thanks" "No Thank you" Abby grinned. A plan was already formulating in her mind. "Abbs give my phone back!" Kate lunged for her phone but she was too late. The call had already been disconnected.

"Oh this is not good" Kate thought to herself. "It's okay just focus. All you need to is get dressed and go to the place that Abby told you. Everyone will be waiting." With that thought she strolled over to her wardrobe and pulled out a full black outfit. A black jersey, black jeans and knee length high heeled boots. "Subtle but sexy, I like" said Abby.

Kate shooed Abby and McGee out of her apartment and left for her "appointment".


	3. Abby's plan

Chapter 3 Abby's Plan

"What could I do with this information" Abby thought to herself. "I could either make her day or I could ruin it completely. The question that I have to answer is will I be able to deal with it if I ruined her birthday?"

She was brought out of her thoughts by her ringing cellphone. Without bothering to look at her caller ID she answered "Abby What can I do for you?" "Abbs did you get my reservations done?" She heard the growl in his voice and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She had clean forgotten about that. "Uh Gibbs give me 5 minutes just to reconfirm. Dinner for 2 right?" "AAAAAAABBBBBBYYYYY" "Okay Gibbs call you back in 5. She hung up without waiting for him to respond.

"McGee get your little head here right this minute. I need your help." He came rushing to her side. "Call this number and make a reservation for 2. Private booth please and the name is Gibbs." "Gibbs?" "Just do it McGee or we'll both be dead in the morning."

As McGee was dialing she grabbed the phone back from him and disconnected it. A naughty smile played across her lips. "If there is a higher power out there please be of assistance."

"Forget that McGee, call Piatto and make Gibbs's reservation there. Ask for a booth in the corner where he would be able to have a bit of privacy." McGee did as he was told but he still didn't understand fully what was going on.

"Abby why are we making reservations for Gibbs?" "Well he asked me to do so a week ago but I forgot about it." She tapped a finger to her temple. "I think it's all that caffeine. Its slowing down my brain cells… it's all for the best though."

"Just one more thing left to do" She picked up her phone again and dialed another number. "Tony" she said before he could even get a word out. "Meet us at Piatto in 2 hours." "What's going on Abby?" "Oh nothing for now but hopefully lots later. Ok gotta go. See you then!"

The plan was in motion. All the wheels needed now was a little bit of direction and momentum.


	4. at piatto

Chapter 4 At Piatto

Soft lighting bathed the main dining hall. Kate saw that most of those tables were occupied by couples. She walked through the foyer and gave her name at the door. "Caitlin Todd here with Riley Scott and company."

The usher smiled and led her up past the main dining hall to a more casual part of the restaurant. This part was like home to her. She and her friends used to practically live here when she was still in the Secret Service. Everything was still the same.

"Kate over here" she Riley beckoning her, an enormous smile on her face. Kate walked over to the group and silently analyzed everyone even though she knew them quite well. She made a mental note to thank Gibbs for making her do that. Analyze everything even if it was familiar to you.

Her thoughts were back on Gibbs and she let out a long sigh. Maybe this was not such a good idea after all. She plonked herself on the floor in between Riley and Sam.

"What can we get you to drink Kate?" Scotch on the rocks please" Kate was not much of a drinker but what the hell she thought. Today was her birthday she was allowed to. "That's a mean drink for starters but it's coming right up."

Kate suddenly felt a tingling sensation in her body. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She only had this reaction for one reason. Gibbs was near. She could feel his presence before she saw even him. It was unnerving. "Stop it Kate he's not here. He's at home working on his beloved boat. Or with the redhead. Or both." There was a twang of jealousy. "Oh Get over it Kate" she thought to herself.


	5. still at piatto

Chapter 5 Still at Piatto

The red convertible came to a screeching halt in the parking bay. Gibbs had been moody in the last few hours. Nobody knew what had triggered it. Even his redhead date was surprised at his sudden mood change.

He pulled up the top of the car and emerged from it. Banging the door shut he started walking away, without waiting for his friend.

As they reached the foyer Gibbs smiled to himself. He was getting a weird but familiar vibe. Maybe this was not going to be such a bad evening after all.

"Table for 2 under J Gibbs" he told the waiter. The waiter nodded and led them to the secluded booth that McGee had reserved for them. "Well it looks like you were really looking forward to spending quality alone time with me Je- he cut her off. It's just Gibbs." He didn't want her to get too familiar with him. He was not ready for her to enter his personal space yet.

As they were being led to their table Gibbs looked to the other side of the restaurant. He saw a large group of women sitting and enjoying themselves. They were having a lot of fun by what he could see. A full smile made its way across his mouth and his eyes crinkled up at the thought of Kate. He let his thoughts linger on her a little while longer.

"Ah if only Kate was here. She would have loved to see those girls behaving the way they were now." What he did not see or realize was that Kate WAS one of those women enjoying herself…. A little.


	6. the entourage follows

Chapter 6 The Entourage Follows

"Abby I still don't know what I'm doing here! Why did I have to cancel my date with that hot newbie that I'm seeing?" "Oh Tony you are so unobservant – at some things." "Abby what exactly was I supposed to be observing?" he asked exasperatedly. "Yeah Abbs" chipped in McGee "even I'm still in the dark."

"Men! Really I don't know how you guys can be so duh" said Abby as if it were the most obvious thing that the boys were supposed to pick up on. "Tony how was Gibbs's mood before Kate left the office?" "Good". "And when the phone call came?" "it was ok not as good as before." "And when she left?" "He left not long after her and he was grumpy." Abby raised her eyebrows at her two companions.

"Wait let me get this straight. You think that Gibbs has a thing for Kate?" Tony was almost falling off his chair laughing. "That must be the most insane thing that I have ever heard!" "Tony I don't think he does I know that he does" Abby said seriously. "Right."

Fine 50 bucks says that there will be fireworks between Kate and Gibbs tonight" Abby challenged Tony. "I'll up the stakes, 200 bucks and I'll be your slave in the lab for a month says that you're mental." "Tony I'd agree with Abby she's close to Kate and Gibbs" McGee added slightly unsure of himself.


	7. food drinks and daring games

Chapter 7 Food Drinks and Daring games.

"Gibbs you seem a little pre-occupied. Want to talk about it?" "No I'm ok. It's just a case at work." "Come on Gibbs you haven't said a word all through the meal, or all evening come to think of it." "It's nothing important really. Like I said it's just work stuff. Why don't we order dessert?

Gibbs knew that he was being a pain in the ass but he couldn't help it if his mind kept wandering to Kate and that phone call that afternoon. He had never heard her tell anyone those three words and secretly he wished that it was him that she would say it to.

He was being unfair on Kate and the redhead. He was lying to them both. Kate by not letting her know how he felt about her and the redhead by leading her on in a relationship that was heading nowhere. "I'll deal with it in the morning." The noise coming from the group of women brought him out of his thoughts.

"Okay spin the bottle again" Jamie was saying. Kate spun the bottle that was in the centre of the circle that they had formed sitting on the floor. The bottle spun around for a while and slowed down, coming to a stop facing Riley. "Truth or dare Riley?" "Truth please, but first as is custom with this game drink first." She took a sip from the bottle next to her and swallowed the amber liquid in one gulp.

"Fire away." "Riley do you think that Kate has someone in her life that she's not telling us about?" Kate caught Riley's eye and pleaded with her not to tell. It seemed to work only to an extent. "Yes. There is someone but that is all I know."

"Hey that's an unfair question" Kate shouted not surprised that they asked it anyway. She knew that it was bound to happen. "Oh come on Kate tell us. We haven't seen you in like a year and a lot has changed so we need to know." "Oh you guys. Lets just spin the bottle again."

Once again the bottle was spinning in the centre. This time it came to a stop pointing at Kate. "Oh come on guys" "truth or dare Kate" they asked ignoring her protests. Oh what the hell no one from the team is here if she was going to do anything stupid. How bad could it possibly be…

"Dare." "You have to drink first Kate" She took a swig from the bottle that was going around. She felt hot at first and then that subsided and she felt like she was queen of the world. She could do anything. "I'm ready." "Yes but what do we want you to do? You're not afraid of anything and you do everything anyway."

"I have an idea" came a voice from the other side of the group. "Spit it out Cam we don't have all night." Cameron had been watching the door and the tall silver haired man had caught her attention as soon as he walked in. He looked grumpy and he needed some help to cheer him up.

"Kate you need to kiss that guy!" she said pointing at the private booth where the redhead and good looking man were sitting. "Oh come on guys he's on a date!" "What's wrong Kate you turned chicken since leaving the Secret Service?" they asked mockingly. "it could ruin his day" "It could make yours!"

"There is no way that I could talk you people out of this is there?" She saw all heads shaking. "Okay fine but if I get embarrassed I'm taking you guys down with me." With that she stood up shakily and made her way across the dining hall.


	8. surprise surprise

Chapter 8 Surprise Surprise

As she walked to the table she thought to herself what an idiot she was to allow them to do this to her. She had a feeling that something like this would happen. "Well it could have been worse" she thought to herself not for the last time. "The whole tea could have been here to see this.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up. She was getting a weird feeling as she got closer to the table. Stopping a few feet away from it she took a deep breath. "You can do this Kate you've survived worse things than this. Besides it's just a dare. You probably won't even remember it in the morning and you might never see this

man again."

The voice coming from in front of her seemed very familiar but she couldn't quite make it out thanks to all that alcohol. The redhead looked at her, confused. She was wondering what the pretty brunette behind Gibbs was doing. It looked like she wanted to approach them but she was having doubts. The redhead smiled and Kate took this as a good sign and closed the gap between herself and the man.

Before she got his attention, Kate looked back once more at her friends. They were all smiling and egging her on. They were enjoying this too much. There was also definitely no way that she was going to get out of this. "Just do it. Just do it. Just do it" she repeated it like a mantra.

On the other side Abby hit Tony hard in the chest causing him to wince. "Tony look at that, pay up and be my slave" she sing songed. Tony turned around and looked in the direction that Abby was facing. "Not yet Abbs she's just standing behind him." "Oh come on Tony just pay up" chided McGee.

Kate lifted her hand and tapped the man on the shoulder. "Someone please help me!" she whispered to herself. He turned around and she came face to face with the silver haired, blue eyed, extremely good looking, super-sexy boss that she had a major, major crush on.


	9. doing the deed

Chapter 9 Doing the Deed

"Oh Crap" It was a whisper but Gibbs caught it anyway. She plastered a smile on her face and proceeded. "Special Agent Gibbs" He smiled at her, Special Agent Caitlin Todd." He did not break the eye contact. "I guess you people know each other from work then?" The redhead's question remained unanswered.

The colour was rising fast in Kate's face and she could feel her ears starting to burn with embarrassment and nervousness. This was a very difficult task. Out of all the people on the planet why did Gibbs have to be the man sitting at this table? "So much for not making a complete ass out of myself" she thought irritatedly.

"Gibbs what are you doing here?" "Well Kate seeing as this is a restaurant and I was hungry I thought I could get something to eat" He did not mention the redhead because he did not want Kate to leave. He was having a better time now that he did all evening. "You?" "I'm with the noisy group of girls on that side. He smiled, nodded and made a mental note to never underestimate the effect of alcohol and peer pressure on women.

"So what can I do for you Agent Todd?" He stressed the last two words making Kate blush even more. "Well my friends and I were playing this stupid game and I was assigned the task of getting to this table and …… she trailed off unable to even thik of his reaction to what she was about to tell him.

By then a few of her friends had come closer to the table that she was at. They wanted to get a better view of the action, at this moment it looked more like the lack of it.

Abby McGee and Tony had also moved closer but stayed out of Gibbs's view. He would kill them if he found out she had intentionally made reservations at the place where Kate was at. That and the fact that they were betting on his feelings for Kate.

"Your mission Agent Todd?" A smile played across his lips. Her heart raced on and she was more flustered than ever. Closing the gap between them he stepped up to her, his face as close to hers as possible. He could feel her breath on his neck.

"Special Agent Gibbs my mission was to kiss the man sitting at this table." She said not able to meet his eye. "Please just be nice, play along and we can get this over with as quickly and painlessly as possible.

Closing her eyes, she prayed for the last time. "Oh my word what on earth am I about to do?" But there was not enough time to think. She felt him press his lips onto hers and felt the breath that had escaped him. A tingling sensation started on her lips. She kissed him lightly and pulled away quickly, afraid that if she did not at that moment she never would. He didn't want it to end.

There it was done. Over with. She could forget about it. In one fluid motion she turned around and was about to take the first step to walk away, when she felt his hand close around her wrist. Her stomach was doing backward flips. The tingling sensation progressed throughout her body. Her heart was racing faster than she could imagine.


	10. something to talk about

Chapter 10 Something to Talk About.

"Special Agent Todd you did not complete your mission to the best of your abilities." "Gibbs just let it go please. Don't make this harder than it already is" "Kate if you want something done properly you have to do it right the first time, which you did not. But I'll forgive you for it this time." It was a barely audible conversation.

Kate's friends were wondering what was going on between her and the man. All she was supposed to do was kiss him and walk away. All this was not part of the plan, though it was quite entertaining. Who would have thought that some old man could have got Kate's attention as well as he did without having her kick his ass.

Tony and McGee were speechless. They were not sure if what they were seeing was really happening, or it was part of their imaginations or even Abby's plan. No Kate would never be a part of the plan that involved kissing Gibbs - period.

"So Agent Todd what now?" "I think that you should let go of my wrist… or else" "Or else what Kate?" he asked mockingly. "I might have to take you down right here in front of all these people." She was glad that they weren't facing each other or he would have seen the doubt in her eye. "Oh really lets see what you got!"

With that Gibbs spun her around to face him and she came to an abrupt halt, her hands resting on his chest and his face once again extremely close to hers. "Well?" he looked at her tauntingly. She was mesmerized by his deep blue eyes which were sparkling.

"Not much you can do now can you Kate?" He stressed her name. He liked her being this close to him. "Now Since your friends wanted something to talk about why don't we give it to them?" "Excuse me?" The surprise on her face showed immediately. "Gibbs what are you talking about?"

"This"

The butterfly feeling in her stomach increased tenfold as she felt Gibbs's breath on her neck. An internal battle was raging in her mind.

On the one hand she like the fact that she was here in her super sexy boss's arms being kissed by him and the other logical part was telling her that this was wrong. He was seeing the redhead. She was coming in between them.

Gibbs on the other hand had no doubts about his actions. This was the one woman that he wanted but could not have. Now that he did have her in his arms he was not going to let her go. Not at any cost. She was way too precious for him to lose. She was the one who could make his heart race like no one else could.

He traced a line from her neck to her mouth with his mouth, but only after he had left a little reminder just above her collar bone for her to see in the morning. That way the first though she would have in the morning would be of him.

He pressed his lips gently against hers and kissed her gently. When he did not feel any resistance from her, he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Kate's intensity matched his at every level of the kiss. She was obviously enjoying this as much as he was. He did not even realize when her hands had left his chest to clasp themselves behind his neck.

He pulled away after what seemed like eternity to everyone else to whisper something to her. "I love you Kate" "I love me too Gibbs" She kissed him again. She did not have to say it to him. He already knew it from the way that she kissed him.

Finally she unwillingly broke the contact and it felt like the totally wrong thing to do. She was one very, very happy person. She risked looking at the redhead who just glared at her. Kate did not feel guilty though. She knew that what she did was right. She challenged the redhead's glare. The redhead stalked out without saying a word.

"Gibbs let me go, there are people looking at us" "Kate they've been looking at us since you walked up behind me." "You knew?" Duh that was a stupid question. He was Gibbs. He knew everything.

Why don't we go somewhere quieter to celebrate Kate?" "Celebrate?" "Happy Birthday Kate!" "Sure let me get my stuff" She turned around and walked over to where her belongings and friends were. All of them were open mouthed and speechless.

Riley was first to recover. "Kate?" it was accompanied with a questioning look. All Kate said in response was "Gibbs" breathlessly. The look on Riley's face was priceless. "OH MY that was a nice way of letting him know you have a major crush on him. Kate simply smiled showing the dimple in her left cheek.

"Come on Tony pay up and you have to schlep for me for a month" Tony's mouth was still hanging open and for the first time in his life he was absolutely speechless. "Wow that was unexpected" He received an up smack on the back of his head with the familiar growl "Expect the unexpected DiNozzo" "Yes Boss" "And schlepping for Abby means you have a double workload for the month."

With that he guided Kate out of the restaurant. This was definitely one memorable evening.


	11. dealing with the deed

Disclaimer; read chapter one please. It's still the same.

A/N nova this one is specially for you. Sorry it took so long. hope you enjoy and please whover reads this do not froget to review.

Chapter 11 Dealing with the deed

"Wow" that really was unexpected Kate mumbled to herself. "Kate in our profession we're supposed to do that!" Gibbs smiled at her. "I mean expect the unexpected." "This isn't working time Gibbs." "I know but you should keep that in mind just so that nothing will ever surprise you." The conversation was going nowhere slowly.

As they walked towards the car Kate stopped in the centre of the parking lot. Looking intently at him she asked, "Gibbs did you really know it was me behind you?" "Yep" "How?" "Kate I can feel your presence anywhere. It's a part of me." "Why didn't you say anything?" "I wanted to see how far you were going to go."

He walked up closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She melted under his touch, and she knew that this was going overboard. The alcohol that she had drank earlier was now making it's way out of her bloodstream and this was helping n the unclogging of her brain.

He came up in front of her so that he could face her, his hand never leaving her shoulder. He pulled her closer to him and just held on to her. Slowly his mouth made its way to her neck and collarbone. He loved that little piece of flesh and went on to claim it as his.

His presence, his aura, his being was causing a raging war within her conscience. She knew that this was way out of bounds yet she did not want him to stop. His scent, his actions were assaulting her mind rendering her unable to think at all. She had to stop this now.

Placing both palms on his chest she pushed him away from her so that he broke the contact, and she was able to breathe freely. "We shouldn't be doing this. It's against agency policy and not to mention YOUR… rule… 12. She saw the pain flash in his eyes but it was there only for a millisecond. They stood like that, in silence for an eternity. His arms were still enclosing her and hers were still on his chest.

"So what now?" Gibbs was barely audible. "I guess we both go home." She removed her hands from his chest and disentangled herself from his grip and started making her way back to the car.

When he made no attempt to move from the spot to which he was rooted she asked him "are you planning on staying longer?" "No Kate I don't have my car here." "Come on I'll give you a ride."

His feet found its way towards her car his eyes never leaving her. He saw that she was having an internal debate. "Anything I can help you with?" He stood just in front of her, "Yeah maybe you should drive I don't feel too good" and handed him the keys.

After driving for a while he said "Kate I don't know where you live." "It's fine Gibbs just drop me off at the nearest hotel and I'll get home tomorrow." Her head was buzzing too much. There was no way that he was going to let her stay in a hotel so he drove to his home.

It was 20 minute drive. He saw that she had her eyes closed and was trying to even her breathing. He resisted the urge to squeeze her hand and reassure. As if reading his thoughts she entwined her hand with his and squeezed it. He was happy with receiving whatever she had to give. They left it like that.

When they reached his house, he helped her get out of the car and into the house and straight to his bedroom. Reaching there she flopped onto the bed immediately and fell asleep not removing her boots or even changing her clothes.

He grinned at her and looked at the clock on the wall. It was still only 21:00. it was going to be a long night for him. He grabbed the NIS t-shirt and changed his shoes and went down to the basement to replay the happy memories of the evening.


	12. inter agency cooperation

Chapter 12 Inter Agency Co-operation.

Back at the restaurant. Tony was still rubbing his head. "That was a really hard shot. Gibbs needs to tone down on those. One of these days I'm going to…" they didn't find out what as Tony's sentence was left midway. He saw a large group of women making their way toward that table that he, Abby and McGee were occupying.

Tony stood up and offered his stool to the nearest lady. "Hi I'm Tony" He flashed her a smile that would have earned him a punch in the gut by Kate. "Riley" she held her hand out to him. "Why does that name sound so familiar?" "Tony I was the person Kate was chatting to earlier on the phone." A light bulb flashed in his mind. "Oh yes now I remember."

"So how long have you guys known about Kate and the 'oldie?'" "What do you mean?" Tony looked baffled. "Well she's had a major crush on him for a while now. Don't tell me you guys didn't know about it!" she looked at them incredulously. "Nope there was not a hint." "That does not make you guys' very able NCIS agents does it?" She joked.

They started talking about Kate and how much she had changed since starting work at NCIS, and how she never really went out with them anymore. Then they moved onto other topics. A few more rounds of drinks followed resulting in the group becoming louder and brasher.

Bright ideas and more dares followed leading the head waiter to escort them out of the restaurant. It was still very early and they were sitting in the parking lot. It would take forever to get in at any other place. How were they going to keep themselves occupied?

Abby came up with the brightest idea. "Hey guys what do you think Kate and Gibbs are doing? Her eyes were dancing and a mischievous smile played across her lips. There was an eerie silence between them as everyone came to one conclusion that no one voiced.

Tony took out his phone from his pocket and dialed Gibbs's cell. He let it ring but hung up when the voicemail option came up. The same followed with the landline. Tony did not dare leave a message. The same happened when Riley called Kate. She was not reachable at all. Endless possibilities were running through the groups' minds'

"Okay guys where is the first stop Kate's apartment or Gibbs's house?" McGee was sure that if either of them were here he would have been nailed but they weren't so he was safe. "Kate's" all the girls shouted "Women love doing it in their own beds" was that explanation that followed. "Really?" Tony raised an eyebrow but received a punch on his arm courtesy of Riley.

They all set off 5 minutes later. NCIS and SS agents on a mission. 15 minutes later they found themselves outside Kate's apartment. Riley got out of the car and walked up to the building. She buzzed for Kate. 10 minutes passed and there was still no response. As she was walking back to the car she saw that Kate's car was not in her allotted parking space. "Next Stop" she smiled manically.

Later…

They found themselves on Gibbs front lawn trying to suppress their giggles and keep each other quiet. All the lights were switched off and there were no cars in the driveway. Maybe they weren't here either.

Something in Tony's gut told him to go inside anyway. Besides the front door was always locked and it wouldn't hurt just to have a look. He walked up to the door and turned the handle until it clicked open. He motioned for the others to follow and be quiet as he did not want to be on the receiving end of Gibbs's wrath.


	13. celebration

Chapter 13 Celebration

Kate woke up an hour later to the sound of something being scraped. She looked around. Nothing looked familiar. Trying to remember where she was or how she had got here was giving her a headache. Her throat felt dry and scratchy.

Getting up from the bed she saw a brown jacket that she was accustomed to looking at. She saw a jacket like that on a daily basis. She walked up to the chair and lifted up the jacket, taking in the smell of it. "Oh man this cannot be good. I'm in Gibbs house, no it's worse – I'm in his bedroom but where is he."

She heard the sanding noise again. It dawned on her. He must be in the basement with the love of his life, she mused to herself. Walking towards the kitchen to get water to ease her throat she practiced what she was going to say to him when she went down.

The water eased the throat immensely as soon as she swallowed it. It helped a little with the headache as well. Nothing came to mind. She would have to think on her feet, which were painfully throbbing at the moment she noticed. Carefully she removed her boots and left them back in the bedroom.

She made her way quietly towards the basement door. Not sure of whether she should enter or not. She did so anyway. Besides tonight had not been an ordinary evening anyway. She descended the staircase in silence, unsure of whether he was aware of her or not. If he was he made no sign of it.

He knew she was there. He felt her presence when she was at the door. His body tightened but he did not turn around to acknowledge her. He was also unsure of her reaction to him. Her earlier rejection of him taking precedence in his mind, despite his better judgment. He carried on sanding waiting for her to start a conversation if she wanted to.

"Gibbs" she started but stopped not knowing what to say. She was standing at the bottom of the staircase. He finally turned to look at her and saw the confused look on her face. He pulled up a stool from the corner and gestured for her to sit. Then he turned back and started sanding again.

"Gibbs about this evening" "yeah Kate what about it?" He tried sounding nonchalant but it was proving to be very difficult. "Thanks" This took him totally by surprise. "It was the best birthday I've had in a long time." "No problem Kate that's what friends do for each other." "I thought you were my boss." "This isn't working time Kate." She smiled wide enough for the dimple to show. "Aah using my words against me!"

"Wait here I'll be right back." He dashed up the stairs and into his bedroom. Grabbing a parcel from his drawer and the gift from his dresser he made his way back down. He opened the container just to make sure that the contents were still inside. It was. It was now or never, and his heart raced.

When he re-entered the basement both his hands were full. She was intrigued. In one hand he held a cylindrical shaped gift and in the other a small cup cake with one candle. "I thought we should celebrate the old fashioned way" he smiled and his eyes crinkled. He lit the candle and said "make a wish before you blow it out."

She did as she was told and made a wish. If only wished did come true she thought to herself, then blew out the candle. He removed it and held it up so that she could take a bite. She did and got some icing on her nose and the sides of her mouth. He couldn't help but smile.

He brought out the carefully wrapped package and handed it to her. "Happy Birthday." She took it and eyed it suspiciously. "Oh come on Kate what do you think I'd do to you?" There were a million ideas running in her mind. "I'm not Tony" this made her smile even more.

She tore the wrapping open and was clearly disappointed when she saw that it was a can of peanuts. He just looked at her amused. "Well Kate you're always going on about eating healthy and stuff so I thought this was appropriate. Aren't you going to try them? They're really good" Well if he chose it. It couldn't be all that bad.

She opened the can and almost had a heart attack. Out popped a hideously looking snake-jack –in –the box thing. She dropped the can with a clatter. Gibbs was bent over laughing hard, his eyes were watering. "I thought you weren't Tony" said sarcastically. "I'm not but that does not mean I can't have fun sometimes"

"So you thought that was funny?" she asked dead serious. "Actually I did" he stood up straight still smiling. She took a step towards him. "You wont be smiling when I'm that finished with you" she threatened. "Is that a fact Agent Todd?" "Oh definitely" she closed the gap between them leaning back on the rib that he was standing near.

"What do you intend on doing?" "This." She placed a hand on his cheat and trailed a line with her finger down to his belly button. This and the fact that she was so near to him was driving him insane. Slowly he put the sander down and placed one hand on her hip and the other around her neck.

The hand on her hip found the bottom of the jersey and lifted it until his fingers brushed her bare skin. He began drawing circles slowly and she jumped at his touch. His smile simply grew wider. "You were saying Agent… Todd" Before she could respond he kissed her, slow, demanding passionate kind, sweet and gentle.

It went on forever and ever. The sander, half eaten cup cake and gift lay forgotten on the floor as they discovered new things about each other. With this kiss he knew he had to do it. She could accept it or not but at least he would have tried.


	14. wishes do come true

Chapter 14 Wishes do come true

He broke the kiss. "Kate there is something we need to talk about." He avoided her face not sure if he was doing the right thing or not. "Gibbs if this is to tell me about your Rule 12 then I really don't give a damn." He smiled. "Its not that it's more serious Kate." He played around with something in his pocket. She could see that something was bothering him.

"What is it?" he could not think of the words. The connection from his brain to his mouth and voice box was disconnected. Nothing would come out so he simply used the 'actions speak louder than words approach'.

He took a step back, still holding her hand in his. She felt the distance immediately but did not say anything. This was a very, very weird evening.

Finally the connection between his brain, mouth and voice seemed to mend. He spoke softly. "Kate there is something I need to ask you. Before you say anything just hear me out." He tried to stay as emotionless as possible afraid that he might lose his nerve.

"I'm way older than you. I'm grumpy and bossy and moody especially without my coffee. I can be unbearable sometimes and absolutely demanding. I'm set in my ways and I don't really like changes. Oh and lets not forget I am a bastard" he smiled at the last comment. "Most women avoid me because they cant deal with me and here you are. Why?"

The question caught her unawares. "Because Gibbs I like you and I like being in your company, even if you are all the above mentioned things." He smiled one side of his mouth curling up. "How much do you like me Kate?" "Enough Gibbs" "How much is enough?" "You will know when it's enough." "Okay Kate do like me enough ti spend the rest of your life with me?"

He kneeled on one knee and presented the ring to her. She didn't answer him verbally. She pulled him up to her and hissed him once again, her kiss giving him all the answers and assurance that he needed.

"oh my word Gibbs it's perfect." She looked at the ring. It was a plain platinum band with a tiny diamond in the centre. If you didn't look close enough you would miss it. It fit her perfectly. She made a mental note to ask him how he knew her size but for now it did not matter.

She unclasped the necklace and placed the ring in it. She could keep it close to her heart and she wouldn't have to answer to anyone about it. Gibbs agreed with her. When the time came they wou;d tell everyone.

"Come on we can celebrate upstairs now." He placed one hand under her knees and the other around her neck and lifted her in his arms. He carried her all the way to the bedroom. The house was still dark so he walked slowly.

"Carrying Kate over the threshold Boss?" Gibbs froze and he felt Kate's body tense. Shit how could he have forgotten to lock the front door? He turned around with Kate still in his arms and a light was switched on. He saw his team as well as a group of girls with them. Probably Kate's friends he thought.

"Something like that DiNozzo." He turned around and walked into the bedroom and shut the door this time making sure to lock it. "That was unexpected" grinned Gibbs. Kate simply smiled. "Are you serious Boss?" "DiNozzo DO NOT make me come out there. I suggest you leave now and take your entourage with you" he growled.

Tony was left speechless for the second time that night. "I think we should go now." All of them left with their imaginations working overtime. Kate and Gibbs just lied on the bed holding hands until he turned over and kissed her… over and over and over again. There was the rest of the nigh to celebrate.

She was finally his and it was the perfect way to end the evening. "Happy Birthday Kate.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Please do not forget to leave your trail of thoughts on this behind. And if anyone else wants to continue the journey form here. you guys are welcome to.


End file.
